Decision of Trust
by MustardGal
Summary: Rin gets a new opening to live at a human village, and it has been six years of following Sesshoumarusama, and she will have to make choices. oneshot


Summary: Rin gets a new opening to live at a human village. After being several years with Sesshoumaru, will she accept and grow up the way a girl, or the young woman that she is, should grow up? One-shot

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series Inuyasha; I don't own Sesshoumaru or Rin. –sigh- **

**I also used some Japanese words in this story, and alert me if I used it wrong. Thank you! And also I might have made some mistakes since I have been writing in 1st perspective for the longest time on my other stories for Runescape, so I am trying to get used to writing in 3rd perspective again.**

Rin looked up into the sun in the sky, in it's all golden glory. The sun's ray's shown down upon her, reminding her of the new day. A new day that she would travel with Sesshoumaru-sama and Jakan-sama, to search for Naraku, whom they still had not found. They had been searching for him for six years now; and Rin was only eight when they began. When she was saved by Sesshoumaru-sama.

Rin could still remember the fears of the wolves that had bore down on her. The terror that shook her, when she had fallen and the wolves had killed her. She was saved later on by Sesshoumaru-sama by his sword that he had gotten from his father.

She had been mute when she had first come upon Sesshoumaru-sama. He had been hurt in a battle after fighting his hanyou brother Inuyasha. He couldn't move for a while. She had brought him some food, but of course, being the highly demon that he is, didn't accept the food, saying he didn't eat human food. She had tried the next day to get him food, but had gotten a beating for stealing fish out of the lake. She had still tried to give him food after she was beaten; she was covered in bruises, her right eye swollen shut. Sesshoumaru-sama still didn't accept the food, but did ask where she got the bruises.

That was maybe the first time she had began to like Sesshoumaru-sama. Not in the romantic view of liking, for she was too young for that, but mostly the trusting liking. She began to trust him. When wolves had attacked her village, her first thought was to run to the great dog-demon. She didn't make it, but the dog-demon had revived her with his sword, and she began to follow him from then on.

When she began to follow him, she began to speak. She didn't feel like being mute anymore, she felt like she could have someone to talk to, to tease, like Jakan-sama, to trust. And then the search for Naraku began not too long after that. During the search she had been captured by Kagura, the wind demon, and not soon after that, met Kohaku.

Kohaku was different. After awhile of being cooped up with him, she found out that he was her warden. But she had not felt he was evil. She asked him question after question, and finally, it came out that he didn't remember anything. They had then had to escape, and Kohaku had tried to kill her. She didn't want to believe that this person who didn't seem evil had tried to kill her.

She had been knocked unconscious and woke up in a woman's arms, which was a companion to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru-sama was close to her, so without hesitation, she got up and followed him, wondering what happened to Kohaku.

Six years had passed since that time. She was now fourteen, a young woman. She had seen Kohaku several times when Sesshoumaru-sama had found Naraku, but after while Kohaku had escaped with Naraku. She never got to talk with him. She always wondered what happened to him, if he still was with Naraku.

Just last night they had passed closely to a human village, and she had seen kids her age hanging out with other kids far out in the distance. They couldn't go very close to the village, for the villagers would get frightened of the great dog-demon and eventually try to attack him in some way.

Seeing the young people made her wonder. Will she ever be able to join them? Will she ever have a friend her age? Will she stay with Sesshoumaru-sama forever? Will she survive after the ordeal of Naraku is finished?

Nothing could really be answered now.

She had been given a chance to live with the humans when she was younger, but she didn't accept it, she wanting to stay with Sesshoumaru-sama. She and some other kids had been threatened by demons and almost killed, but she knew Sesshoumaru-sama would come help. Eventually some monks came and defeated the demons for them, and Sesshoumaru-sama did come, but the monks tried to kill him. They couldn't, and Sesshoumaru-sama had said it straight and simple. Decide. She had chosen Sesshoumaru-sama, for she knew she could trust him. She had not regretted her choice.

Then.

But now? She didn't know what to say. Did she envy the young people, who had friends? Family? No. Sesshoumaru-sama and Jakan-sama were her family. Nothing could change that. Could it?

Who knows?

These six years had been hard. Many powerful and hard fights, long periods of just traveling and not finding nothing. She could tell Inuyasha and his companions, consisting of himself, a monk, a demon slayer, and a Miko like person, Kagome. She could see the weariness that they showed whenever Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha found themselves to be in the same place.

When will this be all over? What will happen afterwards?

Again, there is no answer.

But there is one thing, one thing, that my group and Inuyasha's group knows. That the end is near. Inuyasha has already become powerful, with the Dragon-scale Tetsusaiga, and Sesshoumaru-sama, with his new attack, the Path of Destruction, or the Meidou Zangetsu Ha, with his sword Tenseiga. Toutousai-sama had been the one to give the attack to Sesshoumaru-sama, and what it did, is form a dark ark is formed behind the opponent, the Meidou, the name of the dark ark, or crescent moon, and the opponent is taken into the next world. Sesshoumaru-sama had accepted the new Tenseiga.

Theywouldoften see the almost identical Miko to the one in Inuyasha's group, Kikyo. She is often at the battles, and sometimes we just see her in the distance, herself searching for Naraku. The triangle between Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome, was still unknown to Rin. Kikyo was the 'undead' priestess that had shot Inuyasha to a tree about 56 years ago, and had even tried to suck Inuyasha into hell with her, as Jakan-sama, says. Kikyo has seemed to forgive Inuyasha, for he hadn't betrayed her, and she bore some resentment to Kagome, who Inuyasha was falling for also.

The tension in the triangle is most likely getting tenser because the end is near.

Rin didn't know how it would turn out.

Rin sighed and let the memories fade away. Right now Sesshoumaru-sama and Jakan-sama were getting ready to leave, and she should get prepared herself. Rin closed her eyes, once again soaking in the sun's gold rays, and then opened them slowly. She slowly walked over to her possessions and started to pack the few that she had in a sack. She noticed that her only spare kimono had a huge tear in it, and plus, it was getting extra small and tight.

She slowly approached the dog-demon, who was standing near his beast that often carried their possessions for them. "Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, would it be alright if I go down into the village? I need to get new clothing."

Sesshoumaru-sama didn't say anything for a while. "You may," he finally said.

I turned and looked at the village. It was just now bustling with activity, and I then started for it, carrying my pack with me.

"Hurry it up!" Jakan-sama shouted. "We still have lots of traveling to do!"

"Hai, Jakan-sama," Rin said over her shoulder.

While she was walking to the village, a strong wind picked up. The wind reminded her of the wind demon, Kagura. Naraku himself had killed Kagura a while ago. Kagura had often not listened to Naraku, and finally she had to pay a price for it. Naraku had stabbed her and filled her body with shouki. Sesshoumaru-sama had met up with her in the meadow, and had encountered Inuyasha in the process. Rin was not there that day, but she heard that Sesshoumaru-sama wasn't able to save Kagura with his sword, and she had become the wind.

'The free wind' Sesshoumaru-sama had said quietly that we had again met up with him.

Kagura had been evil, but in the end, she was just someone who had to follow orders to stay alive, and she had even protected Kohaku, she heard. She had not turned out to be that bad after all, just someone who wanted to be free.

And she did get free. She was the wind.

Rin slipped passed the carts and the people, and she looked around for where she could get the supplies to make a new kimono. She would make it along the way with Sesshoumaru-sama and Jakan-sama. She chose some material that was close to her old one, and she was off, headed back to the dog-demon.

She noticed some boys a little bit younger than her picking on a younger girl, taking her toy and throwing it to each other. The poor girl was crying and kept going after the doll.

"Oi," Rin said, walking over to them. "Give the little girl her doll back."

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" One of the boys said, who was holding the doll, and had a smug smile on his face.

"Well…" Rin started, and walked closer to him, who didn't move an inch, just staring at her. She stopped until she was just a foot from him. She reached over and grabbed the doll as fast as she could, and she succeeded. "I'll just do this."

The boys just shouted and tried to get it back, but Rin grabbed the girls hand and ran a short distance, the boys who only chase them a while, gave up and tried to find another victim.

"Here you go," Rin said, handing the doll to the girl.

"Arigato," she said, hugging her doll and walking away.

Rin smiled and turned around, knocking into a young man just a little older than me. She fell backward, catching herself on the wall beside her, but the man didn't have quite as much luck. He fell right smack on his behind.

"Itai," he exclaimed quietly, holding his backside.

"Gomen," Rin said, giving a bow, and offered to help him up. This was her first time being up to a young man this close, and actually talking to one.

He accepted her help up and he stared curiously at her. "Are you from around here?" he asked after awhile.

She stared down at my feet. "No, I've been traveling from place to place."

"Do you have a place to stay tonight? My parents live not far from here, and they offer shelter to travelers."

"Ah, no, I'm sorry…"

"They also offer great food," he said, giving a grin.

Rin's stomach grumbled in response to that. She had not had breakfast yet.

He laughed and pointed her to the direction of the shelter and she was off to get some food.

Rin found the shelter easily enough and just ordered some kind of noodles, and she found herself savoring the taste. She watched the people go by, watched the children play in the streets, and watched the young couples passing by. To live in a village, to wake up and walk out, having someone to talk to aroundher own age, would it be a good lifestyle, other than traveling with Sesshoumaru-sama?

She couldn't answer it yet.

She thanked them for the food and headed back to Sesshoumaru-sama, walking at a fast walk because she was a little late on getting back. The wind flew with her, seeming to whisper to her, seeming on telling her things that she couldn't understand. The wind was a wondrous thing to have around you; you could tell it secrets, but sometimes, it seemed the secrets could flow down on the wind, traveling someplace else.

When Rin got back to where they were, Jakan-sama was sitting against a tree, sleeping, and holding onto his staff. Sesshoumaru-sama was sitting down but got up as she got closer and waited for her to arrive close to him.

"Let's go," he said, and started walking, his beast following after him.

Rin walked over to Jakan-sama and knocked him on the head lightly. "Jakan-sama, time to go!" she exclaimed loudly.

He yelped and jumped up and looked at Rin. "It's about time you got back," he said and went on and on about nothing important.

Sesshoumaru-sama seemed a bit tense, and Rin walked beside him to ask him about it. "Sesshoumaru-sama, are you alright?"

The dog-demon didn't say anything, just seemed to sniff the air. "He's close," he finally said.

"Naraku?" Rin guessed.

"And Inuyasha," he replied.

Rin stayed quiet, a nervous feeling appearing in her stomach. Was this it? Was this the fight they had all been waiting for?

Sesshoumaru-sama finally stopped and said, "Stay here," he said and walked on.

Rin sighed and sat on the ground, pulling out her kimono that she was going to make. She never got to go with Sesshoumaru-sama if Naraku was there. She guessed it was a good thing, considering how she didn't know how to fight.

Eventually, the day turned to darkness, and the dog-demon had not yet returned. Sometimes it took days for him to return, and she was worried if he would return. Would he? If this was a fight with Naraku, anything could be possible. The nervous feeling she had escalated when he didn't return for another day. She had nothing to do except work on her kimono.

She sang the song that she had made when she was a little girl.

**_In the mountain. _****_  
_****_In the forest. _****_  
_****_In the wind. _****_  
_****_In a Dream. _****_  
_****_Where are you, Sesshoumaru-sama? _****_  
_****_With an ally like Jaken-sama. _****_  
_****_I will wait alone until you come. _****_  
_****_Sesshoumaru-sama, please return._**

She kept on singing it and finally heard a branch snap and turned around to find the dog-demon standing there. "Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she exclaimed and she got up from where she was sitting.

Rin ran forward. "What happened with Naraku?"

Sesshoumaru-sama finally stopped in front of her. He was covered in dirt, and his boa was even dirtier, and he had cuts and bruises along his hand and face. He probably had gotten more, but they couldn't see them.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "He is defeated."

Rin didn't say anything but Rin began to think. Naraku was defeated. The along awaited day has happened. And now she will have to answer her questions she had thought of.

Sesshoumaru-sama then walked off probably to clean his wounds, and Rin was left in her thoughts.

Later when Sesshoumaru-sama was sitting down, Rin sat next to him and prepared to ask him her questions.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she started, "What happened to Kohaku-kun? Does he still have the shikon shard in his back?"

The dog-demon didn't answer for a while. He just stared at the fire. Finally he spoke. "Kohaku is still alive, and he still has the shikon shard."

"What will happen to him?"

"Inuyasha and his group are trying to collect all the Shikon shards, the choice is up to them."

Finally, she asked the question. "What will happen with me? Do you still want me around anymore?"

Sesshoumaru-sama didn't answer for a while again. "Rin," he started. "The choice is up to you."

Rin left it at that and when she lay to sleep that night, she had a lot of thinking to do. Naraku is defeated, Kohaku is alive, and what will happen to her? Now that Sesshoumaru-sama has no need to travel, will he mind having her with him anymore?

She fell asleep pondering on these questions.

She woke up to find humans coming upon them, and she got up, following Sesshoumaru-sama and Jakan-sama who were already awake.

"Lady! Why do you travel with these demons?" One of them called.

It was that same test from many years ago all over again. But now she was not a little girl. Rin was a young woman who needed to choose her path in life.

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru-sama, and he said quietly, his eyes downcast, "Decide."

Rin looked at the humans and at Sesshoumaru-sama. She hugged her belongings against her chest and thought.

"Lady, you can trust us. You can find a home at a village," the humans said.

Trust? Who could she trust?

She looked at Sesshoumaru-sama. He was one she could trust. Even as a little girl, she knew she could trust him. She could. He had been there for her when she was hurt, when she was captured, when she had been killed by wolves and revived her, he had asked about where she got the bruises, caring for her.

She could trust him.

Rin walked toward the humans.

Jakan-sama gasped. "Rin?"

Sesshoumaru-sama nodded and walked away, his eyes still downcast, and if Rin thought she saw right, a look of sadness upon his face, for a fleeting moment.

Rin said to the humans, "I know no one whom I could trust more than…" She looked back toward the dog-demon, who had stopped walking and turned back towards her. She started walking back to the dog-demon. "…Sesshoumaru-sama. I trust him, and will follow him."

Sesshoumaru-sama started walking again, and Jakan-sama was gazing at Rin with his mouth slightly open. Rin looked toward Sesshoumaru-sama, who didn't say anything, but she could feel that she had made the right choice. She couldn't leave Sesshoumaru-sama and Jakan-sama.

She wanted to follow and stay with Sesshoumaru-sama and Jakan-sama forever.

**I hoped you liked it. After I finished watching the series, I had wanted to write one having to do with Sesshoumaru and Rin. In this fanfic, their relationship is more like a father-daughter relationship. **

**Please review!**


End file.
